The Last of My Teardrops
by Carley Strong
Summary: A hunger Games story where Sunflower Mellark, the child of Peeta and Katniss, and her parents and her aunt, Primrose, were all chosen for the 100th hunger games, the 4th quarter quell.
1. Watch Out!

"Sunflower Mellark, Peeta Mellark, Katniss Mellark, and Primrose Everdeen" they called.

I walked up to the stage for the 100th Hunger Games. They said for this quarter Quell they were going to bring all the still alive tributes and their families. It could be less or more then 24 tributes. I am the daughter of the famous "Star-Crossed lovers" Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen (Well now Katniss Mellark). I just realized what they were saying I would have to kill my parents and aunt. I cried.

"If Gale was still here he and his nice brothers would volunteer" said Primrose.

Gale. My mom's best friend. Mom never talked about him. Primrose talked about him a little. All I know is he's dead from suicidal because of my parent's marriage. How could this happen? I know I will die. Mom is a great fighter. Dad is strong. Nobody knows anything about Prim. I hope she'll be ok. Right after they called our names we were sent to the train right away. What I heard about the trains was true. They were huge. I got my very own room. But it wasn't fantastic. I had most of the same furniture in my room but It was nice. My mom came in and told me to get ready for dinner and be there in 5 minutes.

I knew that my mom never wanted kids. But my aunt tells me that when I was born she fell in love with me and has loved me ever since. For the dinner I took a nice, warm shower. I found a huge red dress and put it on putting my beautiful, blond hair in a ponytail. Then I raced out the room door.

When I walked into the dining room there were gasps.

"Sun, You look amazing" said Aunt Prim.

"You sure do." Father agreed

"She looks beautiful!" Mother replied.

"Thank You" I said and sat down. For our dinner we ate lobster, bread, salad, steak, and some unknown type of meat. All the food was delicious. I knew that me and my family were going to the arena soon. We wouldn't get to go to the training room because a few years ago a kid went completely mad and started killing everyone IN the training room.

I was so scared for the games! After dinner, my mom was watching the 74th Hunger Games, the one with her and my father. She just started watching the video so I joined her. The video was pretty long. In the beginning, I was shocked 13 people died. My mom cried when this 12 year-old girl died. I think the girl's name was Rue. Rue was my mom's ally until the stupid boy from district one killed her. It was beautiful when my mom sang her to death and covered her with flowers. I even dropped a few tears.

"I can't believe you did that. That was amazing and beautiful" I calmly said.

"Well I did. Let's stop watching." My mom replied

"No mom!" I shouted.

Right when we were fighting the train quickly stopped. My mom went flying against the wall.

"Mother!" I screamed.

I was hurt too because I hit the couch but my mom was hurt more then me. When I knew the train was safe to check I ran straight into the control room. Right there, I saw something so appalling that I screamed. We crashed and the drivers were dead.


	2. Today?

My scream was so loud that my dad came rushing in, actually limping.

"Oh no this can't be good" He said.

It couldn't be good. The drivers were dead. Mom was really hurt and probably my dad. My dad called the President right away. Years ago President Snow was replaced by President Marley and then President Lake and now President Hare. President Hare answered the phone right away.

"What the heck is going on?!" Yelled my father.

"Oh. Hello Mellarks what's wrong?" President Hare replied.

"What's wrong is we crashed! The drivers are dead! And we're injured!"

"I'll send one of my ships."

And that's exactly what he did. We were picked up and quickly arrived to the capitol. My dad had to get a crutch for his leg and my mom was fixed up. We found out Prim was safe during the crash because she was just finishing desert alone when she heard the breaks slam down and she slid under the dining room table and held on to one of the table legs. She's so smart!

I was so scared for my dad. The interviews would be tomorrow and the next day the games begin. Like the training for the tributes was cancelled so was the opening ceremony because a designer made a kids outfit pop out spikes and swords and the kid went mad and killed18 tributes, 3 Hunger Games mentors and 10 audience members. My dad would have to be in the games with his crutch. He was pretty fast in his crutch but not fast enough. Someone could get him easily.

I was worried for Aunt Prim too. But she is very intelligent and if one of us gets hurt she can heal us easily. She just needs the right plants and herbs. When everyone was healed from the crash (Dad still has his crutch) we ate an amazing dinner of lamb and some other foods! Then I went to my room, took a shower, put on a nightgown and dove into the sheets.

Prim's warm hand tapping is what woke me up. I woke up, took a shower, put on a blue, skinny, short dress, and when I was running out the door my mom stopped me and told me that the interviews were cancelled forever, too because someone stabbed Georgia Jekermen, the new interviewer, and no one else applied for the job. So now I have to meet all my tributes by being up close by them and I also realized that meant the Hunger Games was today!!


	3. I would KILL for that

"Mom, the Hunger Games is today" I cried,

She hugged me. Minutes later we were on the ship to the games. I ate some fish but I was still scared. My aunt hugged me. This person put a tracker on me and on each of my family. Soon we arrived to the arena. It was snowing and a few rabbit hopped by.

Right away the games started. I and my family promised to stay together. We ran to where the weapons were. My mom helped dad because of his crutch. There were 2 bows. I took one and handed one to mom. Then I grabbed 50 arrows and gave 25 of them to my mom. I gave my aunt ten knifes and my dad grabbed 3 axes. We putted some of our weapons in our backpacks and kept some in our hands.

Right when we were heading away, a guy with a knife game right dad's way. I took my Bow and arrow and got him right in the heart. But this kid had parents who obviously loved him. They came racing our way and chopped of dad's leg. My dad already had a fake leg from the 74th Hunger games and now he would have to get one for his other leg, if he lived. Prim threw her knife and got the father's head. Dad threw and axe and got the mom. We ran away from the others right away.

When we got out of sight we heard 18 gun shots. 18 tributes dead and I found out 20, including my family, were still alive. Our family found a cave to sleep in. Mom camouflaged it with snow. I found some wood and created a fire with some matches that were in by backpack. We needed food so I and my mom volunteered to go hunting while Aunt Prim healed father the best she could and watch him. There were some plants in the cave that she could use to heal my father.

I and my mom left the cave. We found a rabbit den. We waited for one to come out and in the end we ended up with 3 of those things. Right when we were walking home a knife aimed for my foot but hit the snow. My mom took her arrow and hit the 15 year old girl. Then he father or uncle or some thing came down and threw and axe. He missed to. I shot him with my arrow. Mom took their backpacks.

"Let's go!" My mom yelled.

We ran to the cave and got there in 4 minutes. When we arrived we heard two gunshots. My aunt and father stared at us. We nodded letting them know we killed them we emptied all our back packs and the back packs of the 15 year old and her relative. We had 5 bottles of water in total, 4 rabbits now, some herbs, strawberries, and some other things. Just because it snowed and it was cold didn't mean that there were no warm spots for plants. There were tons of plants you just needed to find them.

For dinner we baked two rabbits with some herbs and shared one bottle of water which now only had a half of it left. We would have to kill for more items so that night me and my aunt were the ones that went hunting. Me and my aunt found a patch with mangos, bananas, apples, and strawberries but it turns out someone else found this spot too because when we were done getting all the fruits right in front of us was a huge lion creature.


	4. Cato's nephew

We stand still as the lion creature circle us. It had thick legs. A two-foot long beak. Its claws we're as huge as cave ice cycles. As we were standing there my aunt fell over with a knife in her back. Right there, I swore I was going to die. There was seven feet boy with an axe in his hand and I knew I was his next target.

I sharply closed my eyes so I could die in peace. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and there was a cute brown-haired boy around my age and height and lying by him was the seven feet boy with his own axe in his heart. I heard two gunshots. One for Prim and one for the seven feet guy. Twenty- two dead and sixteen to go.

"Come with me if you want to live." Shouted the brow- haired boy.

"How do I know if you're going to kill me?" I replied.

"I saved your life didn't I?" He said.

I sat there for a second and thought for a second and he did save my life. Not my aunt's but still he saved my life.

"I'm in!" I said.

"Ok, now come on we don't have much time until that guy's parents come." He said.

We ran away from a cave. He led us into an area with a bunch of plants and a river. It was a warm area too. My family was in a colder cave. I still couldn't believe Prim was dead.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"I'm Sunflower Mellark from district twelve, daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark." I replied.

"Oh you're the daughter of the 74th Hunger Games tributes? My uncle, Cato was in the 74th Hunger Games, too. My name is Curry James. My parents are dead now. Did you loose anybody?" asked Curry.

Tears ran down my face.

"Oh I'm sorry." Replied Curry.

"No it's okay. I loss my Aunt Prim. She was the dead body with a knife through her back that was lying by the seven-foot tall guy. How are you even here, Curry? They asked for _alive,_ winning tributes and their families. Your uncle is dead." I said.

"My dad was a tribute before Cato even was. Oh and I'm sorry about your aunt." He said.

"It's ok. You should come stay with me and my family in our cave. We got a bunch of items. I got my aunt's pack while we were leaving. I also got the seven foot guy's backpack too." I said.

"Sure why not. Just make sure your parents don't kill me." He said.

I giggled but I think he wasn't kidding.


	5. He's the one

We heard some footsteps.

"Let's go!" I screamed.

Minutes later we were at the cave. My mom noticed me and Curry right away.

"Mom, this is Curry, Cato's nephew." I calmly said.

My mom walked right his way with a knife.

"No mom!" I screamed.

"Cato isn't a good person." Mom yelled.

"Cato may not be but Curry is!" I screamed while crying. "Please don't kill him!"

"Sun, you barely know the kid." Dad said.

I cried "Don't call me Sun. Prim calls me Sun. You can call me anything else but Sun!"

Curry sighed.

"Where's my sister?" mom calmly asked.

"She's dead, okay?" I yelled.

Tears drain from her face. She almost went psycho and went suicide but dad stopped her. Then mom ran straight towards Curry with another knife.

"NO MOM! HE DIDN'T KILL PRIM. THIS TALL KID KILLED HER AND THEN THE TALL KID TRIED AIMING FOR ME BUT CURRY SHOT HIM! CURRY DIDN'T SAVE PRIM'S LIFE BUT HE SAVED MINE!" I yelled and cried at the same time.

"Is that true, Curry?" asked my father.

How could father be so calm?

"Yes. I'm sorry that my uncle and his precious Clove tried killing you, Katniss and Peeta but my parents are dead right now and I have no where stay. Please help me." Curry cried.

"Fine," My dad said. "but you have to sleep in your own sleeping bag."

"Dad." I said giggling. "Of course but you and mom shared a sleeping bag in the 74th Games.

"Well we were known as the star-crossed-lovers from _District 12. _My daughter will not be in a couple as known as the district-crossed-lovers who have relatives that hated each other!" said dad.

I laughed and then Curry laughed and then dad laughed and even though mom was still sad and mad she laughed too. I wonder what the people who were watching us on television were thinking. I wondered if grandma cried about Prim's death. My grandma, my dad and even my mom admitted that grandma always loved Prim the most. She still cared for Katniss too. Dad's and mom's parents still live on the victor neighborhood. After Peeta and Katniss were married our district gave them their own house.

Years ago in the 75th Hunger Games my parents lied that they were going to have a baby. When they returned from the 75th games, they were told they would have to have a real baby so here I am. I was meant to be born. I wasn't a curse or a good luck charm. They even waited a certain time so I could be born on the day of the reaping so no one could make my parents go back.

My parents were sound asleep. I and Curry were the only ones awake.

"Thanks for saving my life." I said.

"No thank _you _for saving me life." He said.

"What?" I said.

Right there something magical happened. He kissed me. He kissed me for me. At home there were guys who liked me but they only liked me for my parents. So I have kissed a guy before but this was a real one. Right there I knew he was the one. So I kissed him back. I know I just met him but every time I touched him I knew I could trust him.

We kissed until are kissed turned to a make out but it stopped there because my parents awaked. They didn't see us kissing which was good luck. They were just ready to take our shifts of watching over all of us to make sure no one comes. While I got into the sleeping bag Curry came in with me. I swore my parents would move him but while I was sleeping I could still feel his warmth.


	6. Betrayal

The sound of my mother screaming is what woke me up. My eyes shot open right away when I heard the horrible shriek of Katniss. I looked around our cave. I grabbed my bow and three arrows. Wherever she was I was sure I could save her. I glanced around and there she was. It was too late.

There was a huge gap by her heart.

"Sunflower" She weakly cried.

"Mom!" I tried to hold my tears in. Then I glanced over and saw my father dead with a knife still in his head. Teardrops dripped down my cheeks. Right that second I knew this would be the last of my teardrops. I looked for evidence what happened while still griping on the bow. Then I found it.

Curry's knife was in my father's head and Curry's second knife was dripping with blood, lying perfectly in his hand.

"Curry how could you do this? I thought you loved me! Katniss and Peeta were right!" I screamed.

"I did love you until I remembered your parents killed my uncle. My family has been looking to seek revenge for several years. Now 24 people are already dead and 14 our dead or should I make that 13?" He said while his hand went searching for his weapon bag.

"Not today, Curry!" I screamed lifting up his bag and throwing it behind me. Then I quickly picked up my arrow and placed it perfectly on the bow and then closing my eyes while I shot him. Then I heard 3 gunshots.

I swore that I was dead but then I opened my eyes and there was Curry with the arrow perfectly on his heart. I knew the aircraft would have to come. So I pushed Curry out of the cave with disgust and watched the aircraft gently lift him up. Peeta and Katniss were different. I kissed their cheeks. I carried Peeta out of the cave. Then I carried Katniss and placed her right by him. I made their hands touch.

Between their hands I put a picture of Prim and another picture of Rue. I placed flowers all around them. Then I watched humming birds drink the pollen. One tear escaped from my eyes and then another. But no more teardrops escaped. I remembered the promise I made to myself. That I wouldn't cry anymore. I knew for sure this would be the last of my teardrops. For sure this time.

While I walked back to the cave to pack I could hear the sound of the hovercraft. I glanced behind me and Katniss and Peeta were gone and Rue and Prim's pictures were laying on the ground with sunlight gleaming on it. The light of heaven. I smiled.


	7. I made it this far

38 people alive in the begining. Now 13 are alive. 25 dead. My parents dead. My aunt dead. Everyone I knew is dead.  
I gathered everyone's stuff from the cave. The 15 year old and her family members stuff. Currys stuff. Prim and my parents stuff.  
And my own stuff. I kept walking. I found a tree and climbed. I jumped from tree and tree. I saw a group of guys. I counted 10 of them. I sit in my tree. I search the backpacks and soon I find something. A net. It could catch the boys easily but not all of them.

I setted up the trap. Then a minute later I clicked a button and I got 5 men in the net. The other 5 escaped. I shot each of the guys with an arrow one at a time. Soon 5 gun shots shoot out. I looked through the groups campsite. I took all the stuff I found. I even found a big bag to put all the stuff Ive been carrying along in. I decide to use their campsite for tonight. I ate some berries and rabbit meat. I drink water from one of the water bottles. 8 people are left in the games.  
Sunflower knew she would never win. Sunflower fell asleep that night without any nightmares. Instead she had a dream of her winning the games. 


End file.
